


Let The Moon Help With Your Love Problems

by lostinaseaofstars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, College AU, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Neji/Tenten - Freeform, Sailor Moon Costumes, Sakura/Ino - Freeform, Shikamaru/Temari - Freeform, alcohol mention, how did i not include rock lee, im sorry rock lee, this is entirely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinaseaofstars/pseuds/lostinaseaofstars
Summary: College Halloween AUAfter a failed confession, Hinata's been avoiding Naruto. And in the process avoiding her childhood friends in the process. Sakura's had enough, managing to convince Hinata to dress up for their last Halloween together as college students. Hopefully Hinata's costume carries with it the message of love!





	Let The Moon Help With Your Love Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> Unbeta'd

“Hinata, you are not staying here alone sulking on Halloween!” Sakura exclaimed. Hinata wrapped herself tighter in her comforter in hopes that they would somehow shield Sakura’s accusation. There was still a few days until Halloween, she didn't get why she had to have this lecture right now.

“I am not sulking,” Sakura inched closer to hear Hinata’s words from under the covers. “I just don’t want to go out for Halloween this year.”

“Hinata, please. We’ve always dressed up and had a ton fun! I just want to spend our last Halloween as college students together you know?”

“I have that huge genetics project remember? I promised Kiba and Shino I would get my section done this weekend.” Hinata met Kiba and Shino her freshman year, in their freshman bio class. Hinata and Kiba were animal science majors, set on the pre-vet path while Shino was an entomology major. They were partners for a couple of group projects their first semester but didn't become close friends until sophomore year when they realized just how many classes they shared and how well they worked together. Study sessions morphed into movie nights and soon the trio were inseparable.

“Bull! We are roommates, I know you've completed your part weeks ago.”

Hinata sighed. She couldn't put anything past Sakura.

In truth, Hinata enjoyed the themed costumes they did together. Last year, though not intricate (Sakura and Ino didn't have the time to make costumes) was still her favorite. They were a fruit salad with Hinata as the grape. She still laughed at the memory of walking the streets huddled between a strawberry and banana for warmth. Sakura and Ino insisting that they weren't cold, just trying to warm Hinata up.

But despite all the past fun, she knew she would be a downer this year. Ever since Valentine's Day she'd been avoiding any friend gatherings.

Almost all her childhood friends went to the same town for college, split between the two universities in the town. Sakura and Tenten went to the same university as her. Their school had a stronger science department. Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Temari went to the school on the other side of the hill, a short bus ride away but with their heavy workloads, they usually only met up for occasional parties. Like their annual Halloween party. It wouldn't be fair to her friends for her to just stand around at the party being depressed. She couldn't see _him_ after being rejected, it would be too much. Too embarrassing. So far, she's managed to avoid Naruto, but now here was Sakura making her feel guilty.

Hinata loosened the covers, popping her head out so she could make eye contact with Sakura. She figured she should see how Sakura would react to her next words.

“It’s not that I don’t want to spend the night with you and the girls, but I know he’ll be there. I can't see him, I just get really sad and I can’t bear to feel that way and bring everyone down while you all should be having fun.” The lavender comforter slowly rose over her head again, hating how pathetic her excuse felt leaving her tongue.

“Hinata…” Sakura nudged at Hinata so she could scoot over, making room for her to lay on the bed next to her. She looked directly at the ceiling, opening her mouth a few times figuring out what to say before deciding just to let it out, “ I know it’s hard to have unrequited feelings, especially with a dunce- like he didn’t even realize you confessed to him and hasn’t said a goddamn word about it.” Hinata could feel the frustration emitted as Sakura spoke, “But, I am tired of seeing you avoid everyone else when you know he’ll be there. We miss seeing you, and even though you won’t believe me, he misses you too. Even if he's too stupid to do anything about it.” Hinata wanted to protest. She doubted he missed her. He hadn't tried to reach out to her at all since a couple text messages since march. “You guys used to be so close. So, I know it’s hard. But it’s our last year and I really want to spend it with you and the gang.”

They were close once. Naruto was the new kid when they started middle school. His boisterous attitude and tendency to shout challenges at all the boys, especially with Sasuke. It didn't make him very popular. Most of these challenges revolved around baseball, trying to prove that he was their best player. He wasn't. Not by a long shot. But even if he spent his first couple years on the team warming the bench, his enthusiasm and encouragement motivated the team. They barely missed out on regionals, a feat they were never close to reaching before he joined the team.

Hinata was on the softball team at the same time. It was how they became friends. One time, Hinata was in line waiting to bat when she happened to hear yelling. Curious, she looked towards the source of the noise, the baseball field on the other side of the fence. From the cursing and bat pointed threateningly at the pitcher, it looked like Naruto had just struck out. He insisted on one more pitch, saying he would get a hit this time. She watched. A fastball, _thud_. It hit the back of Choji's glove. His teammate's snickered at him as he returned to the bench, dejected. He caught her eyes as he approached, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

She flushed at being caught, but somehow she managed to speak, “Um, you should put more weight on your back leg, and bend your arms a little more.”

“Huh?” He responded.

“S-Sorry!” She stuttered. “I didn't mean to be rude.” He quirked his eyebrow before grabbing the bat.

“Like this?” He went into his batting motion, unlike before his head was aligned with his back leg and hip, the ball of his foot holding his weight instead of his whole foot. His arms were still too straight though.

“Almost. Bend your arms a bit.” She got into her stance and swung a couple times to demonstrate.

“Oh. Okay! Thanks.” Before she could respond he ran back onto the field, again asking for another pitch. His teammates just laughed again, but Shikamaru, amused, agreed. Shikamaru pitched another fastball. Naruto swung just like she showed him. It wasn't a home run by any means but he managed to hit it to the edge of the outfield, a single at best. By his cheers as he danced on first base, you'd think it was a home run. He turned back in her direction and sent her a wave, she returned it back with a small wave herself before being called up to bat.

Exchanges like those were shared over the fence for the rest of middle school, Naruto sending back Hinata words of encouragement when she thought she wasn't good enough to play first base and Hinata helping out with his batting.

In high school, Naruto became their star player, the intensive training his godfather put him through over the summer before their freshman year proved to be highly effective. Hinata's pointers were no longer needed, but they still hung out when they could, with some of the baseball players and friends from Hinata's childhood. Their friend group staying solid enough to even make the effort to spend time together in college.

Then, gradually over time, Hinata began to understand that her feelings for Naruto were different than they were for her other friends. Deeper, leaving her flustered and glowing whenever he was around. _Love_. She never did anything about it, especially since he made it known to everyone he was after Sakura. He couldn't lose to his rival after all, on or off the field. Even when Sakura started dating Ino, Hinata still convinced herself not to confess. To her, it wasn't worth risking their friendship.

The feelings never left though, even when they were at different colleges. Then stupidly, spurred on by a little liquid courage, Hinata confessed to Naruto during Valentine's Day. With a scarf she made him after hearing him complain about losing his other in the middle of winter. Sometime during the course of the party, people outside their friend group managed to crash it. It was no surprise after all. Last year, they made it to the College World Series because of him, his extra inning home run clinching their spot. They were expected to reach again this year, big favorites to win it all. She should've known. Immediately after she confessed, a group of girls came out of nowhere to offer him gifts as well. Soon she was overshadowed, pushed away from his focus.

He was so occupied by them that he didn't notice Hinata slip away until the very last minute. Naruto called out for her, but she refused to show him her tears, running away from him and the party.

Hinata felt her heart ache, remembering how foolish she was on Valentine's Day. She was stupid to confess, she lost one of her closest friends. He texted her a couple times but she ignored them, too ashamed to even send a text. In the process, she distanced herself from the friend group. Avoiding any events where he would be there, barely participating in the group chat either. She knew it made her friends sad. She just couldn’t bear to run into him. To see him.

But, she also couldn't stand spending her last months in college feeling sorry for herself. Avoiding the rest of her friends that she dearly missed. It was only a few months, she could do it.

Hinata removed the comforter as much as she could with Sakura on top of it. “You’re right Sakura. I’m sorry for how I have been acting. I still don’t want to see him, but I still want to be enjoying the rest of our senior year with all our friends.” It was their senior year, her and Kiba would be off to veterinary school, Sakura medical school, and the rest split between grad school and starting careers. She had to make the most of it, and seal away her feelings.

“That’s what I like to hear!” Sakura jumped out of bed, almost tripping on her backpack and into Hinata’s desk. She steadied herself quickly, she was a skilled gymnast after all. She coughed once, as if to erase her clumsiness and abruptly pointed at Hinata leaving only a couple of centimeters between her finger and the bridge of Hinata’s nose. Making Hinata cross eyed. “And it’s really great that you agreed since this year requires you to be the forefront of this year's theme!” She drew back her finger for a split second allowing Hinata to relax her posture only to find the finger centimeters from her face once again and with the sudden feeling that perhaps she should’ve stayed home for Halloween, “Don’t be cutting your hair anytime soon, because you’re going to be Sailor Moon this year!”

–

“Why can't I be Sailor Mercury? I was always her as a kid.” Hinata mumbled, pulling at her blue skirt for the umpteenth time, maybe this time it would actually grow a few inches. It didn't.

As kids, Sailor Moon was their go to show to play pretend. They'd run around fighting evil by sunlight, since they weren't allowed to run around at night. Hinata always admired Sailor Mercury and her hair was pretty similar to hers as a kid, so she was always playing as her. Shooting bubbles at the enemies. Ino and Sakura always fought for Sailor Moon. Mostly because they designated Sasuke as Tuxedo Mask. Tenten always ended up being Sailor Jupiter, and Temari would often be Sailor Mars whenever she was in town. Whoever lost between Sakura and Ino for that day would be Venus.

For some reason, Sakura decided to change it up. If they really were supposed to be reliving their childhood, shouldn't they be the characters they played as kids? “Nope! You always wanted to be Sailor Moon, and don't you think I'm more like Sailor Mercury now? We're the brains of our teams.” Sakura stood in front of the mirror in her room, adjusting her blue bow on her blouse. Hinata didn't realize she was that obvious as a kid. But didn't every one want to be Sailor Moon? “Besides, you're the animal person now! Sailor Moon fits.”

She was tempted to argue, mention the parallel between Sailor Moon and Sakura when it came to healing. Or that all the Sailor Scouts could talk to Luna and Artemis. She kept her mouth shut in the end. Sakura had this planned from the beginning, there was no use. Especially with the outfits custom-made. It was doubtful that Hinata could even wear one of the other outfits because of her chest and curves.

“Okay! We just need to put up your hair and we'll be ready to go!” Ino dragged Hinata to the mirror as Sakura went to her desk to retrieve some bobby pins and hair ties. “Your hair is going to look so cute, Hinata! I'm so excited!”

In the mirror she could see Tenten and Temari silently laughing at her expense. They got off easy. Tenten only needed to tie up her hair in a ponytail instead of her usual matching buns, Temari only needing to put on the costume. Their Sailor Mars would have blonde spiky hair. Hinata drew back her attention to herself, looking at the flush adorning her cheeks and the couple worked on creating the iconic dumpling buns on her head.

“Almost done...” Ino muttered, sticking out her tongue in concentration. “And... there!” They moved back together.

Hinata looked back at herself. Her bangs were cut differently and her hair obviously a different color than the actual Sailor Moon, but there was no doubt who she was dressed as. Round red clips pinned to her buns, just like in the show. A wide smile grew on her face, twisting her body so she could she the back bow and her hair spiraling down. “Wow. Thank you guys.” It was obvious as to why they put in the extra effort into her costume. She was so immensely grateful for her friends, she was actually excited to go to the party now. The anxiety and nerves that were plaguing her for the last few days subsided down, childhood excitement erasing it all.

“Of course! You look so great! Let's make some make boys swoon!” Hinata laughed as Sakura and Ino ran in to hug her. Tenten joined in. Then Temari after muttering about how silly it all was, even though she said it with a smile. Her best friends, the Sailor Scouts, were ready to take on Halloween.

–

They all packed into Temari's car, the last specks of light in the sky. Ino pulled out her phone to blast Moonlight Densetsu first in Japanese then in English. Windows were rolled down, every house and party goer hearing their serenade as they drove by. Some cheered them on, others already too far gone to understand.

Temari pulled into Shikarmaru's driveway. Him, Choji, Sasuke and Naruto all lived together, opting to live outside of the baseball house. It was a different house from their Junior year, so it was Hinata's first time here. Slowly it dawned on her that this was _his_ house, and he would he _here._ There was no way she would be able to avoid him. Especially if what Sakura said was true. If he missed her, it was likely he'd at least say hi.

Shikamaru came out to greet Temari. Ino managed to get him to take photos of them, they've learned from experience to take their photos before parties. Very important now with the sun about to set. They lined up, with Hinata in the middle as their leader. They then shifted their stances into their iconic poses, Hinata's arm raised.

“Thanks so much, Shikamaru.” Ino scrolled through the photos, selecting her favorites to post to Instagram. “Okay! Now the party begins.” Ino made her way inside, dragging her girlfriend along with her. Tenten disappeared immediately after the photos were finished. Neji found time to come to the party today and was already inside. Hinata smiled, Tenten rarely saw Neji since he graduated, she didn't take for granted any moment she could get with him. Temari and Shikamaru were still outside with her, bickering about something.

As much as she'd like to hide away from the party, the chill October air already made her shiver. She took one last deep breath, silently hoping she didn't make a fool of herself again and walked in. Unlike Valentine's Day, Hinata recognized almost everyone in the living room. Temari's siblings were in one corner talking to each other. She couldn't tell what they were dressed up as, but Gaara had a gourd tied to his back. Perhaps it's from some show she hadn't watched.

She shrugged and moved her eyes around the rest of the crowd. Sasuke was with Sai, from where she stood, it looked like they were arguing over something. Sai knew how to push his teammate's buttons, whether he did it on purpose or not was up for debate. Someone was always complaining about him. He was too good of an outfielder to be kicked off though. So they tolerated him.

Other baseball players were spread out throughout, some she recognized and others she didn't. Thankfully, Naruto wasn't among them.

“Oi! Hinata.” She drew her eyes towards the voice, Kiba and Shino were approaching in costumes of their own.

“Hey,” she replied. “I'm so glad you made it!” Very glad. She could just stick with them the whole night.

“Do you like our costumes?” Kiba grinned. Hinata smirked, every year he wore the same costume. Wolverine. Well, at least that's what he said his costume was. He was too lazy to make claws, so he just had his hair slicked back into two points and wore a white tank with cargo pants. Very original. At least Shino put some effort into it. Tiny moths were pinned to his jacket. Luckily they weren't actual moths, people weren't too happy sophomore year with his costume. It took Hinata a second for it to click, but when it did she burst into laughter.

“Are you mothman?” Shino smirked, which was a full on belly laugh for him. “That's so great!”

“Hey, what about mine?”

Hinata just rolled her eyes at him. “I'll compliment your costume once you're able to expel claws.” He groaned in response.

“I like your costume. You make a great Sailor Moon.”

“T-Thanks.” She did have the hair length to be Sailor Moon, but that was about it. When she was younger, she was more prone to crying. It'd been years though, she more than outgrown that. Similarly to Usagi, kind of. But other than that there wasn't really much else, she wasn't special or brave. She'd been inadvertently avoiding her friends because of a _boy._ Usagi would never.

They continued to talk, pointedly avoiding any mention about their project or other classes. For just a few hours they could forget about the stress. At some point, Neji and Tenten joined them, she greeted her cousin with a hug before excusing herself to get a drink. A few more people had arrived and it was beginning to get hot in the living room, even in her skimpy outfit.

Following Tenten's directions, she made her way to the kitchen. It was significantly cooler in the kitchen, the open door to the backyard cooling the room.

“Hey Hinata! Getting too crowded for you?” Choji asked. Pulling out a baking dish from the oven as he did so. It smelled divine. The aroma of apples and cinnamon filling the air. In a trance, she made her way to opposite side of the oven.

“Yeah. Is that apple crisp?” She asked excitedly. Choji's desserts were to die for. She could already feel herself drooling.

“Yeah. Our assistant coach gave me a bunch of apples so I've been trying to use them all before they go bad. I can give you some if you want.” She nodded. Her baking wasn't anywhere near as good as Choji's but she still loved to do it. “It's going to take a while to cool, but you could have one of the sugar cookies to hold you off.” She didn't hesitate to take him up on his offer. The cookies were guaranteed to disappear in a manner of seconds the moment they were placed out in the living room.

“Thanks, Choji. Do you need help with anything?” The cookie she grabbed was pumpkin shaped, decorated perfectly in orange and green. The layer of icing to cookie was perfect, she dearly hoped Choji would open up his own bakery one day. She'd be his number one costumer.

Choji grabbed a bundt pan, swiftly placing it in the oven. “I'm just about done! Just need to wait on the cake. Thanks though.”

They talked about recipes as they waited on the bundt cake, Hinata forgetting about her original mission. It was nice catching up with Choji. They grew close over the years over their shared interests, often exchanging recipes and letting each other sample their works. Choji never hesitated to let her know how she could improve. Hinata was on her third cookie by the time the timer went off, already sampling the apple crisp. “Whew, that's the last of it.” Placing the cake on a cooling rack. “I'm going to go get dressed, see you in a bit?”

“Yup. Thanks for letting me hang out. Even if I wasn't much help.”

He shook his head, “It was really good to catch up. I've barely seen you since last semester.” She felt a pang of guilt at that. “Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm just glad you're back. We all are.” _Even him_. He didn't have to say it but she knew that's what he was implying. She simply responded with a smile, not wanting to broach that subject.

She found herself alone in the kitchen, finishing off the rest of her cookie before deciding to help Choji out and place the cookies in the living room. Grabbing the tray she made her way over to the refreshment table, replacing the long empty cookie plate. The party picked up in her absence, people were tipsy, the music significantly louder as people danced in front of the fireplace.

“Hey, thanks for the cookies Sailor Moon!”

“Our savior! Sailor Moon.”

One of the baseball players wrapped an arm around her, she couldn't remember his name but she recognized him. She laughed it off, blush spreading as the grabbed the empty plate and pried herself away from the guy, walking back to the kitchen in a hurry. Back to her sanctuary.

She gave the tray a quick rinse, placing it on a rack to dry. Remembering her sole purpose for being in the kitchen in the first place, she opened up the fridge grabbing the first bottle she saw and opened it. It was some brand of beer she didn't recognize, but it would do. It seemed she needed to be a little buzzed to deal with the baseball team.

She took a quick sip, gagging at the taste before taking another. The first sip always the worst. She leaned against the counter, debating how long she could hide in here before someone came in. The back door was still open. Curious to see more of the house, she decided to take a quick peek outside. Hinata was surprised to see that there was a patio with string lights running across the top. She flicked on the switch to illuminate the patio and small backyard below. She made her way around the furniture leaning again the wooden railing looking out. Below she could see the lights from downtown, giving off a soft glow. She could even see her campus from here towards the right. The clock tower poking out of the trees and other buildings. It was breathtaking. She couldn't see it in the dark, but she knew that during the day they had a great view of the lake. If she lived here, she'd never leave this patio.

The chill nipped at her exposed skin, but she ignored it. The alcohol in her body warming her up a bit. “Sailor Moon! Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself? You have the night off from crime fighting don't you?” She jumped at the voice, heartbeat quickening. Before she could turn around, he leaned again the railing themselves right beside her. Only inches between them as he turned towards her to send her one of his signature smiles. His bright smile like sunshine. One that could lift anyone's mood. It's what made her fall for him in the first place.

“Naru-” No. Well it was him, but he wore a white mask with a top hat. No way. Drawing her eyes down, she saw he was wearing a tux, a cape clipped to it. “Tuxedo Mask!?” She cried. Why was he Tuxedo Mask? It had to be a coincidence right?

His charming grin widened. Out of nowhere he pulled out a red rose, “For you, Sailor Moon.” Her face bloomed, reaching out for the rose with shaky fingers.

“T-Thank you.” She turned her focus back to the lights, trying to calm her racing heart. Twirling the stem between her fingers. She was cornered, there was no way she could run away from him. Not that she wanted to. But her heart was still healing, she didn't need to open up that wound again. She needed to get over him, not fall deeper for him.

“Hi, Hinata.” She slowly brought her gaze back to him, a soft tender smile on his lips. It was too late, she was a goner.

“Hi.” She said quietly, pulling her eyes away. She focused her gaze on the street lights below, the occasional car lights drawing her attention.

Her pointed focus at the scene in front of her caused her to miss the way Naruto stared at her in wonder. Pure awe as she looked out. A gentle breeze caressing her hair. He gulped, turning toward the lights as well before speaking, “It's good to see you.”

It was the beer. That's why she was shaking, fluttering. “Y-Yeah.” She couldn't trust herself to speak coherent sentences. She focused on the rose in her hands, continuing to twirl the stem. The breeze became stronger, making her to stop as she brought her arms closer to her chest to try to get some warmth. In the next instant she felt something cover her shoulders. Looking up, she saw Naruto moving away from her, his cape now on her shoulders. “Thank you, Naruto.” She gripped the ends of the cape, wrapping it around to block more of the cold.

They stood in silence. It wasn't as awkward as it should've been, but there was still a gap between them. Questions they both had for each other.

Before she could second guess herself, she blurted, “Why are you dressed as Tuxedo Mask?”

It clearly wasn't the question he was expecting, blinking owlishly and mouth parting a bit. He rubbed the back of his neck before replying, “Sakura told me to. Something about me needing to be a part of the theme this year since it's our senior year, you know” he chuckled. Figured it was Sakura. She would have to scold her later. Secretly, she hoped he at least knew she was going to be Sailor Moon beforehand, but it didn't seem that way at all. “She didn't have to spend too long convincing me after she told me who Sailor Moon was.” He added with another million watt smile.

“What?” He knew ahead of time? “You knew?”

His cheeks pinkened with the question. A finger scratching at his chin before shifting his gaze away to say, “Yeah. I thought it'd give me a good way to talk to you. It's been so long, and well, I missed you. I wasn't sure if you'd even talk to me so I thought that this was my best bet. But if you're upset by this I can totally leave you alone, and I can go change too! I don't want anyone thinking-”

“Naruto.” She said, placing a hand on his bicep to stop his rambling. “It's okay. I don't mind.” She smiled softly, “I missed you, too.” His shoulders loosened, the tension that was just there seconds before disappearing. He looked relieved. She gave him another squeeze before letting go, bring her hand back to cradle the rose.

“Ahh, I'm so glad. I'm not sure what I would've done otherwise.” He cried out, letting out a breath as he leaned back.

Eventually they made their way to the patio sofa, which was just an old couch that looked like it definitely had bed bugs. But Hinata still didn't want to go inside, selfishly wanting to keep Naruto to herself. See how things played out without the possibility of others interrupting.

But she wasn't sure what to say. If she apologized, she'd have to bring back up Valentine's Day, how he didn't understand she was confessing. She couldn't take back her confession, not that she wanted to. Just the timing and place wasn't perfect. And because of that, they stopped talking to each other. That's what she regretted, but he also didn't reach out to her. They were both at fault, and it was still difficult, even months later, to admit it out loud. She still needed to do it though, she needed to say sorry-

“I'm sorry.” Only the apology didn't come out of her mouth. Naruto looked determinedly at her, and before she could respond he continued, “I messed up real bad that day. I didn't realize you were confessing to me, and I just ignored you- unknowingly!- but that's probably just as bad. And I just let those girls talk over you- I totally get why you were upset. I didn't even fully realize how mad you were until you stopped responding to my texts and stopped coming to hang out – because of _me.”_

“Naruto-” He cut her off with a look before she could continue. She didn't even know what she wanted to say, but she was never mad at him. Never. Only disappointed in herself. Avoiding him was avoiding the pain.

“There's still more I have to say.” He took a minute to compose himself, taking a deep breath. “You stopped showing up- and I didn't know why. Only that it was because of me. I was so torn by it, resented myself for hurting you and I was too dumb to know _why_ until Sakura knocked some sense into me, literally.” He let out a short laugh, rubbing the top of his head at the memory. “I'm so sorry Hinata. I've missed you so much. I can't believe I never realized how much you meant to me until now.

“You were always there supporting me in any way you could. From the beginning, even when I was a rotten kid. I wouldn't be playing baseball today if it wasn't for you, you know?” Was that fondness in her eyes? Were Hinata's eyes playing tricks on her? “Every time I bat I remember the advice you gave me- and the encouragement. But I also thought about your smile and how excited you looked when I succeeded. I felt it _here._ ” Naruto clutched at his chest. “And I never thought about what it meant until you were gone. I've liked you- _loved_ you- this whole time and it took you leaving for me to realize!”

Hinata's brain short-circuited. “You... You what?”

Naruto's face heated, but he kept his gaze locked on her, “I like you Hinata, a lot. I actually didn't mean to say that, I didn't want to put any pressure on you- but it's true. I like you and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize. I'm not expecting you to reciprocate, especially after all this time. I just need you to know that I'm sorry and you shouldn't be avoiding your friends because of me. I'll stay away, you don't have to worry about me, okay?”

She struggled to process the words, but he said it. _He liked her._ Her! Only in her dreams did she ever think she'd hear him say that, and now that he did, of course she couldn't speak. Her brain was in a fog, mouth failing.

Suddenly he stood up. “I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry again, Hinata.”

He was just about to pass her, when her brain finally reloaded. “WAIT” She grabbed his wrist, loose enough that if he wanted to leave he still could. But he stayed rooted, looking at her. With hope it looked like. “Don't leave.” He nodded, moving back to sit on the couch. It was her turn to take a deep breath, she was up to bat. “I'm sorry too. For running off when it wasn't your fault that you were bombarded. For avoiding you when I should've just talked to you. I was never mad at you- really- I was mad and embarrassed at myself for ruining our friendship. I never meant to hurt you, and I'm really sorry that I did, because I still care so much for you and I was so mean to you.”

“You were never mean, Hinata. I should've reached out, I should've figured out how you felt- I should've known that you were confessing! Argh! I was so stupid!” He slumped back, hitting his head hard against the back of the couch. She couldn't help but let a small laugh.

“I think we'll be here all night throwing apologies back and forth at each other.”

Naruto let out a small chuckle at that. “I think you're right.” Hinata mirrored him, slumping back in her seat until she hit the back of the couch. Soft enough that she didn't bang her head like him. They sat there until the moonlight. It was a full moon. Bright, combined with the city lights it still felt like daylight.

The moonlight. She remembered at the end of every Sailor Moon episode the ending phrase. So fitting in this moment. _The moonlight carries the message of love._ It gave her the courage to confess again.

“I still like you. I never stopped.” She said, quietly. He didn't move a muscle. Maybe he didn't hear her.

Suddenly he stood up, arm outstretched towards her. Tentatively, she placed her gloved hand on top of his, rising from her seat as he pulled her up. His other hand came to cover the top of her hand, squeezing it gently. Smiling softly down at her. They were pulled in like magnets, Hinata inched up on her toes as Naruto bent down, eyes glued to each other, only centimeters apart.

_CRASH._

Behind her a bottle shattered, causing Hinata to pull back, almost falling back. Naruto helped steady her.

“INO! They were about to kiss under the moonlight- the moonlight! And you had to drop your bottle right then!?” Hinata turned around to see Ino and Sakura yelling at each other in the kitchen doorway. Choji butting in to the sweep up the shattered glass. It didn't end there though. She could see Kiba and Shino. Even Sasuke. But worst of all she saw Neji, shooting daggers at the man behind her. Tenten's firm grip on his shoulder the only thing keeping him in place.

“Oh my god.” Hinata cried, bringing up her hands to hide her heating face. They were all about to see her kiss Naruto! How long were they there for? She let out unintelligible noises, trying to drown out what her friends were saying. She paused, lifting her gaze when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. Looking up she saw an equally flustered Naruto looking down at her, shrugging as if to say 'what can you do.' She was still _so_ embarrassed, but she mustered a sweet smile still masking her face from their audience. He grinned down in return.

“Hey, is that a rose?”

“Smooth Naruto!”

“Didn't know you had it in you!”

More people began to chime in, until it wasn't possible to understand what anyone was saying. Eventually their friends gathered around them, separating the pair. Ino and Sakura squealed in her ear over the success of their plan. In the corner of her eye she saw Naruto and Neji exchanging words, Naruto clapping his hands in front of him with a short bow. To Hinata, it looked a little silly since he was still wearing the top hat, the mask luckily was removed a while back. From Neji's posture, it actually seemed to be going well. Shino and Kiba came over to hug her tightly, enveloping her as they congratulated her. She just laughed at them. They weren't even officially dating or anything (their first kiss postponed because of them!) yet their friends acted like they were about the get married!

It was so ridiculous. She couldn't stop laughing thinking about it. The trio parted. Hinata using the edge of her glove to wipe the tears from her eyes, laughter subsiding. From the corner of her eye she felt someone staring, turning she saw Naruto transfixed on her. She smiled brightly at him. There was still a lot they had to talk about, things that needed to be sorted, a first kiss that she wanted sooner rather than later. But it would all work out. Under the magic of moonlight, there was no doubt.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my entirely self-indulgent fanfic. Naruhina is my otp of otps and I've always wanted to write about them but always feared I couldn't do them justice. Especially when they completely took over this story and scrapped my outline. These two!  
> But I hope I wrote them okay! Please let me know what you think. I love them so much and want to do them justice. Hopefully I can post my unfinished works for them in future.  
> Again, Happy Halloween!


End file.
